1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a chargeable battery, and particularly to an electrical connector having a low resistance and providing stable transmission.
2. Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for a chargeable battery includes a dielectric housing, a metallic pin and a screwy spring. The pin and the spring are received in the housing. The pin has a contact portion at an end thereof projecting from the housing for electrical contact with the chargeable battery, and a press portion at the other end thereof for pressing the spring and electrical contact with the spring. When the electrical connector is connected with the chargeable battery, the contact portion of the pin is pressed by the battery and thus the press portion of the pin is moved to press the spring. The spring is electrically connected with a printed circuit board (PCB). Thus, the chargeable battery is connected with the PCB via the connector.
However, the screwy spring defines a long transmission path which results in a high resistance. Furthermore, when the spring is compressed and deformed, the transmission path is changed and the resistance is varied consequently, which adversely affects the electrical transmission between the battery and the PCB.
Additionally, the press portion of the pin has a small area to contact with the spring, which results in a high resistance and thus adversely affects the electrical transmission between the battery and the PCB.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for a chargeable battery which defines a short electrical transmission path with a low resistance and provides stable transmission.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector for a chargeable battery in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing, a number of pins, a number of springs and a number of terminals. The housing includes a mating surface, a mounting surface and a number of receiving holes defined between the mating surface and the mounting surface. Each receiving hole of the housing receives one pin, one spring and one terminal therein. Each pin has a contact portion for connection with the chargeable battery and a shoulder portion extending outward from the contact portion. Each spring has a first end abutting against the shoulder portion of the pin and a second end abutting against the terminal. Each terminal has a mounting base, first and second conductive arms extending from the mounting base connectable with the shoulder portion of the pin thereby defining a transmission path through the contact portion, the shoulder portion of the pin, the conductive arms and the mounting base of the terminal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: